Overload
by Aero-Cluster
Summary: You shake your head in disbelief because Erza Scarlet is tiny, short and yes, flat-chested.


**Overload**

**You shake your head in disbelief because Erza Scarlet is tiny, short and yes, ****_flat-chested_****.**

-between chapters 344 and 345-

* * *

You are difficult to please, difficult to impress, difficult to surprise—but the sight in front of you knocks you off of your feet.

You think that what you are seeing right now is a part of your perverted—errr, mindless delusions.

You see the same streaks of red, the same brown eyes and at first glance, you know that it is her.

Your Scarlet.

But then you blink.

Once.

Then twice.

And then a couple more before realizing something is not right.

She has the same hair, only shorter by length.

She has the same brown eyes, only larger than usual.

You run your fingers through your (awesome) cerulean hair with your mouth wide open in shock.

"Jellal it's me."

It squeaked, you think.

And the voice is the same as _hers_, although this one seems to be higher by pitch.

"Erza?"

Your (sexy) baritone voice echoes through the vast fields of the frozen grounds and the small figure nods as she approaches you.

The sight suddenly makes you feel nostalgic.

From your mind, the past years flash like an old film reel and you can't help but feel the negative emotions flood and cloud the corners in your head. You suddenly remember the pain and all the shitty things you did to everyone in that shitty tower.

You remember how much of a wacko you were back then and this kid right in front of you makes you remember that you are still a psycho and a retard.

Her tiny voice calls out to you, pulling you out of your non-existent world. She reaches for your hand and before you grab it, you ask her.

"What happened to you?" You still can't believe what is present before your very eyes. You watch as she pouts and folds her short arms across her chest.

"I-I don't know either." You think it's cute.

You think she's cute.

When she was her old self, you know that she's beautiful rather than cute. You know that her gorgeous physical traits are as pretty as her attitude and personality.

And for the love of God, you have been in love with her since you were kids!

But you can't love her, that's what you always think. You think that out of everyone else, you are the only person who is banned and forbidden to love her. You think that because you know you're one fucked-up person, and you always will be. And you know she hates how you belittle and hurt and degrade yourself. You want to forgive yourself but you can't because your principles in life suck.

It's that simple.

But you know she doesn't mind that.

She doesn't care if you are twisted and for that, you are clearly gratified and satisfied.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" You shrug, because what else can you do or say? Can you tell her that you want to watch her twenty-four hours in seven days? Can you tell her that you find it amusing to stalk her wherever she goes—back in the guild, at Fairy Hills, her bedroom, her bathroom? No, because you are a coward and you've never really gone into her bedroom and bathroom.

You scratch the back of your neck and stand there like a fool. This is a gesture that you always do when you feel stupid and speechless.

You hear the redhead sigh as she takes your pinky finger in her small hand.

You watch her intently.

"D-Does my new form freak you out?"

You recognize the slight change of color on her face, the restrained fidgeting which is obvious to you, and the pursing of her small lips.

You smile because this small girl grasping your pinky finger is Erza Scarlet.

Finally setting your barrier aside, (oh hell finally!) you crouch and pull her to a tight embrace.

"No. Not at all."

You whisper and you can feel her go rigid from your sudden action. She slowly circles her tiny arms around your neck and you feel light when her body is close to yours.

This is good enough, you think.

But in the back of your perverted—errr, mindless delusions—you think something is missing. You know something is, because during the few times the two of you hugged before, you felt complete.

You felt closer.

You felt filled.

And then it hits you like your awesome magic Meteor.

You shake your head in disbelief because Erza Scarlet is tiny, short and yes, _flat-chested._

* * *

**A/N: Something random I guess. :/ It just popped out of my mind and I was like, "Hey write something in 2nd Person's POV".**

**This is Jellal's conscience and mind btw :D**


End file.
